Marauder's summer
by Nessa Ar-Feiniel
Summary: A/U Marauder's second year, searching for better title. Sequil to THe Marauders and The Slytherin Prankster This fic is a part of project I began just after book 4 was released. I would have to go back and rewrite both stories
1. Chapter 0ne

Chapter one: Way to go Bigmouth.  
  
  
  
The car ride to the Potter estate was not an exceptionally long one. James, Sirius and Remus sat in the back talking. Remus began to wonder where Sirius and his dad lived. James was very open about his home, but Sirius said not a word. James went on about the mansion, the quidditch pitch, the grounds, the lake etc. Remus couldn't figure out if Sirius was ashamed of his home of just couldn't get a word in edge wise because of James.  
  
"So, Sirius, where do you live?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um.err,"  
  
"He lives in the gate house, don't you Sirius," said James.  
  
"Did you have to open your big mouth?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you shouldn't be ashamed of where you live," said Remus. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"And you shouldn't be ashamed of being a werewolf," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of being a werewolf," said Remus. "I just don't want people frightened of me. Not everyone is so understanding."  
  
"Who wants to play quidditch," said James. "We need to practice so we can make the team next year."  
  
When they got there they unloaded their stuff. James got his snowy owl Athena. Remus picked up his barn owl Cassandra. The house elves took their luggage to their rooms. Sirius' puffskien, Frodo came out to greet him.  
  
"Oh look it's the boogie eater," said James.  
  
"Be nice to Frodo," said Sirius as he picked up Frodo. "Awe look, he missed me."  
  
"He missed your boogies," said James.  
  
Sirius ignored James as he cuddled Frodo.  
  
"I can't believe you still have a puffskien for a pet," said Remus dissolving into laughter.  
  
"My dad's been trying to get him an owl, but he's too attached to the boogey eater," said James. "Frodo's the last thing my mum gave me," said Sirius.  
  
"That is one old puffskien," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Sirius. "That's why I've got to keep Kit away from him."  
  
"If he doesn't, she'll squeeze the life out of it," said James.  
  
"Puffy! Puffy! Give me Puffy," said Kit pointing to the puffskien.  
  
"No!" said Sirius sternly.  
  
"Yeah Siri, give her puffy," said James.  
  
"Go play with Jamey's toy broom," said Sirius.  
  
"No! Touch it and I'll hex you," said James. "No one touches Jamey's toy broom except for Jamey."  
  
"Aren't you a little old for a toy broom?" asked Remus.  
  
"It was my first broom, besides I'll get rid of it when sentimental boy gets rid of his puffskien."  
  
"That night Sirius spent the night with the Potters. Later that night, Remus, James and Sirius snuck down to the kitchen to nick some cookies. They heard Mr. Potter and Mr. Black talking.  
  
"I don't know Ray," said Cameron Black. "I don't like the idea of Sirius hanging out with Leon Snape's son. The boy has future death eater written all over him."  
  
"Maybe hanging with Sirius will have a good influence on him," said Rayford as they laughed at the idea of Sirius being a good influence on anyone. "Don't assume every Slytherin is a death eater or dark wizard in training."  
  
"Good grief, Ray, you of all people should know I don't think that. Caroline was a Slytherin," said Cameron referring to his late wife.  
  
"Then stop assuming the boy will be a death eater. You remember what the Spencers were like," said Rayford. "Buck, you've got to learn to trust people more. Do you want to end up like Moody?"  
  
"Point taken," said Cameron. "So what did Crouch want to talk about?"  
  
"About moving you to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."  
  
  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I've nothing against working with Arthur Weasley. I like the chap, but working under him is a different issue. I have more seniority in the Ministry than he does. Furthermore Misuse of Muggle Artifacts is a misuse of my training and experience."  
  
"Wasn't my call, Buck."  
  
"We both know it's because I pissed Crouch off. What lame excuse did he give you and Alastor?"  
  
"He said something about you being a single parent."  
  
"That's bull *censored*. If that was the case I would have been moved when Caroline died."  
  
Sirius gasped at his father swearing.  
  
"Would you be quiet? You're going to get us caught!" said James.  
  
"Shh, I think children are listening," whispered Rayford.  
  
Rayford walked quietly to the door and opened it to find Sirius, Remus and James standing there.  
  
"Gotcha!" he said.  
  
"I told you, you were going to get us caught," said James.  
  
"No it was your big mouth that got us caught," said Sirius.  
  
"Yes it was your rather big mouth, Jamey," said Mr. Potter. "Did you boys want anything other that to spy on us?"  
  
"Cookies and milk," was the unanimous reply.  
  
"Good then all of you can go back to bed, because it's late," said Mr. Black.  
  
"Way to go big mouth," said Remus on the way back to bed.  
  
(A/N: my co-writer and I got the names Rayford and Cameron from the Left behind series. Tim Lay Haye and Jerry B. Jenkins own the nickname Buck. There are the Characters Rayford Steele and Cameron Williams. Cameron is nicknamed Buck because he bucks tradition and authority.) 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two Siri's Bad Day  
  
The next day was Kit's birthday. That morning Sirius was teaching Kit to pet Frodo gently.  
  
"Now, Kit, Frodo is very old and you've got to be very gentle with him," said Sirius. "And don't play with him when I'm not around."  
  
"Yes, Siri," said Kit.  
  
"Breakfast!" called Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Did I hear breakfast? Mmm food," said James.  
  
"I knew that would get your attention," said Mrs. Potter. "I swear if there's not food involved you can't get that boy to move."  
  
"That's not true," said James. "Pranks also work."  
  
"Yes, we know from the numerous owls that were sent home," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"And I was worried about that Snape kid being a bad influence on Sirius," said Mr. Black jokingly.  
  
"Guess whose birthday it is today," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Mine!" said Kit.  
  
"We know," moaned the Marauders and Fenris.  
  
"Mom, did you give Kit any sugar?" asked James.  
  
"No, Jamey dear," said Mrs. Potter. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because she's too hyper and stop calling me Jamey. You know I don't like it."  
  
"Yes, Jamey dear," said Mrs. Potter absentmindedly.  
  
"Hurry up! It's my birthday," said Kit. "I want my presents."  
  
Later that afternoon they had cake and ice cream. Just because it was Kit's birthday, Sirius let Kit sit in his lap and didn't complain when she got pink icing in his hair.  
  
"That's a really good look for you. Pink is really your color." Said James though fits of laughter.  
  
"Is this Kit's birthday or pick on Sirius day?" asked Sirius as Remus took a picture of Sirius, icing covering his hair and all.  
  
"Siri, can I ask you a question?" asked Kit.  
  
"Sure," said Sirius hesitantly.  
  
"Can I hold Frodo?" asked Kit.  
  
"All right, but only if you're really careful with him," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, I promise," said Kit.  
  
Kit picked up Frodo carefully at first, but she soon got so excited that she squeezed the life out of it, literally. Two minutes later she noticed Frodo wasn't moving.  
  
"Uh oh," said Kit. "I think Frodo is sleeping."  
  
"Kit, hand Frodo to me and I'll take him up to Jamey's room," said Sirius.  
  
When Sirius picked up Frodo he realized that his beloved pet was dead.  
  
"Kit you prat, I told you to be careful. Frodo isn't sleeping! He's dead," shouted Sirius as his face turned Gryffindor red.  
  
"I'm sorry, Siri. I only wanted to pet him. I didn't think he'd die."  
  
"That's right you didn't think," shouted Sirius as Kit began to cry.  
  
"Siri dear, she's only four,"E? said Mrs. Potter as she picked Kit up to comfort her.  
  
Sirius picked up Frodo's dead body and ran up to James'sE bedroom.  
  
"I'd better go up and talk to him and see if he's arightE? said James.  
  
When James got there he found Sirius, holding Frodo's dead body, crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked James.  
  
"Do I look like I'm alright?" said Sirius tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Maybe you can get an owl," said James. "I don't want an owl! I want Frodo back!"  
  
"Fine, that's what you say now, but if you had an opportunity to get an owl you wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
Meanwhile Rayford and Cameron were talking.  
  
"Sirius is taking this harder that we expected," said Cameron. "We both knew Frodo wouldn't last the summer."  
  
"Maybe now he'll let me get him an owl. I'll take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow and make it a big surprise, aE? said Rayford.  
  
"Ray, I think tomorrow is too soon," said Cameron. "Let him grieve for Frodo before forcing a new pet on him."  
  
"Trust me, Buck, the longer we wait on this the worse it will be," said Rayford. "I think a new pet will be just the thing to cheer him up."  
  
"Alright, if you think it's for the best," said Cameron.  
  
(A/N: I hope you like the look at Sirius and James home life. My co writer and I are thinking about showing the Damsel's summer in later chapters. Any suggestions. We're also still looking for a title) Jona: The puffskein is kinda cute and the conversation between the Dads was one of our more inspired ideas if I do say so myself. Shows where Sirius gets his temper. NightSpell: You're not going to like this chapter. Get more from the Web. FREE MSN 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter three: Sirius's Surprise  
  
That night someone from the Disposal of Magical Creatures Department came to collect Frodo's body. Sirius didn't want to give the body up, but his father convinced him to. Mr. Black told him that Frodo's body would be put somewhere muggles would not disturb it. The next morning James, Remus and Fenris were out flying silver arrows. Kit was flying her toy broom. Sirius sat alone in the room he now shared with James and had only come out for breakfast. He refused to speak to anyone unless spoken to and completely ignored Kit, even when she crawled right into his lap.  
  
When Mr. Potter went to get Sirius to take him to Diagon Alley, Kit went with him. Kit was the first to enter the room. She ran up to Sirius who was back and jumped on his stomach.  
  
"Siri, cheer up Siri," said Kit.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Kit why don't you let me talk to Sirius alone," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Ok, Uncle Raymie," said Kit.  
  
"Sirius you really need to get out of the house. I'm going to Diagon Alley for a few things. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Sirius looked up at this godfather and saw that there was no point in arguing so he agreed to come. Later at Diagon Alley Mr. Potter and Sirius made a stop at Gringotts. Then they headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
  
"Uncle Rayford why are we stopping here," asked Sirius. "Is James out of treats for his owl or something?"  
  
"No, James isn't out of owl treats for Athena," said Mr. Potter. "We're here to get you an owl. Pick out whichever one you like.  
  
"Sirius stood for a moment not knowing what to say or do. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't want an owl, but Rayford Potter was his godfather and was like a second father to him. He figured it would be terribly ungrateful of him to refuse, so he accepted. Sirius walked into the store followed by Mr. Potter. There were so many owls he didn't know which one to get.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"I'm looking for an owl," said Sirius.  
  
"Well we have plenty of owls here. What do you have in mind snowy, barn or screech"  
  
"I want one that needs a home," said Sirius.  
  
Just then a small owl flew over to him and nipped his ear affectionally. The owl resembled a feathery tennis ball.  
  
"You don't want that one. She's a stupid, feathery git," said the shopkeeper.  
  
"Then I definitely want her," said Sirius.  
  
"That's great. What are you going to name her?" asked Mr. Potter.  
  
"Caroline," said Sirius. "That was my mum's name."  
  
"I know, I'm sure your father would be pleased," said Mr. Potter. "How much for the owl."  
  
"Just take it! I want to get rid of it and no one else wanted to buy it," said the shopkeeper.  
  
Mr. Potter purchased a cage for the owl and he and Sirius left.  
  
"Uncle Rayford, while we're here can we get a puffskin for Kit, so she'll leave Caroline alone?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That sounds very nice. I believe we should do just that before we leave," said Mr. Potter.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter are Sirius's godparents and Mr. Black is James' godfather. Caroline Black was James godmother before she died. Next chapter Kit get's her puffskin) 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter four: Sirius Goes Crazy

            When Sirius and Mr. Potter got home. Sirius took Caroline to the owlry. James' owl Athena gave a disdainful hoot at Caroline. Mr. Potter had to make the other owls accept her. There was the Potters' owl Godrick and Mr. Black's owl Bilbo. Bilbo was getting on in years and was a bit unreliable. There was also Remus' owl Cassandra. After sending Caroline off with a letter to Severus he took the newly bought puffskin to Kit. 

            "Kit, come here," said Sirius. "I've got a surprise for you."

            "A surprise for me?" said Kit. Kit was more excited over Sirius not being angry with her anymore. "Does this mean you' re not mad at me anymore?"

            "No, I'm not mad at you anymore," said Sirius. "I got you your very own puffskin. He's very young and you need to be very careful with him."

            "I will," said Kit. "I'm sorry about Frodo."

            Kit wrapped her arms around Sirius and cried.

            "It's ok," said Sirius. "Frodo was old and he might have died anyway. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

            "It's ok, Siri," said Kit. "I love you, Siri."

            "What are you going to name your pet?" asked Sirius.

"Frodo Jr.," said Kit.

            "Awe isn't that cute Frodo Jr.?" said James. "Isn't it cute, Siri?"

            "How much did you hear, eavesdropper?" said Sirius.

            'I head Kit saying' I love you, Siri'" said James.

            "It's just a phase. It's just a phase. It's just a phase." Sirius kept repeating this as if it were a mantra.

            "Kit, I think Siri has gone crazy," said James.

            "Poor Siri. Can I help?" said Kit.

            "Three guesses as to that drove him there," Remus as he and Fenris walked in.

            "There's James and Kit, but I don't know about three," said Fenris.

            "I don't drive him crazy, do I, Sirius?" said an offended James Potter.

            "It's just a phase. It's just a phase," Sirius kept repeating still trying to calm down.

            "Uh, Sirius, you there buddy?" asked James. "Snap out of it!" James went up to Sirius and shook him.

            "I can't believe you fell for that," said Sirius.

            "What! I can't believe you did that you git!" said James as he punched Sirius in the arm.

            "Ow," said Sirius. "What did you do that for?"

            "You deserved that you, git! Scare me half to death why don't you?" said James. "I almost thought I said to send you to St. Mungo's!"

            "Send me to St. Mungo's for what? Trying to calm down? Besides you're the one who said that I was crazy," said Sirius. 

            "It was a joke. It was a joke," said James.

            "Oh great, make fun of me," said Sirius. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

            "Nothing quite this entertaining," said James

            "Who's up for quidditch practice?" said Remus.

            "ME!" said James.

            "I knew that would stop that argument," Remus whispered to Fenris.

(A/N: I know it may not look like it but we are going to include other characters. So far we've planned on Lily, Severus and Lucius.

Jona: where are you?

NightSpell: Sirius is crying because he lost a beloved pet. As for Caroline, he'll start to care about her more when he get's over Frodo. Remember Sirius was still greiving for Frodo when he got Caroline. As for Kit I think Frodo Jr. will fair a bit better than Frodo.

animegirl http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=274201 I'll see about reading your fic and let you know what I think. I've also sent a copy of your review to my co writer/ editor 

  



	5. chapter 5

Chapter five: Rosemary  
  
The next morning, Caroline returned with a letter from Severus.  
  
"Sirius  
  
Sorry about Frodo, nice owl though. Father says that we'll come to pick you up about 6:00 p.m. this Friday. Don't let Catherine bother you two much. Say hi to her for me. Father told me about your father being moved to Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He said it was because your father kept calling Mr. Crouch on the carpet for sending people to Azkaban with out trial. My father says that your father is in the right, but going about it the wrong way. Believe me, I was as shocked about it as you probally are, but Father doesn't seem to be doing anything about it.  
  
Severus"  
  
Sirius looked at the calander. It was Wendsday. Severus and his dad would be there in two days. Sirius wen to show his father the letter.  
  
Later that afternoon it was raining. Sirius was playing wizard's chess with Remus. Remus had already beaten James and Fenris. Sirius was down to his king, a knight and three pawns.  
  
"Sirius, I need to talk to you," said Mr. Black.  
  
"Checkmate," said Remus at about the same time.  
  
"Dad, no fair, you cost me the game," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius you were going to loose," said Mr. Black. "Honestly, you're as bad as James when it comes to wizard's chess."  
  
"So, Dad, what did you want to talk about?" asked Sirius as James and Remus were setting up the chess board for another mactch.  
  
"Well it's about my sister Rosemary. I know I haven't mentioned her before," said Mr. Black. "She wants to meet you, and she wants you to meet her daughter."  
  
"Dad, I didn't know you had a sister. How come you didn't tell me before?" asked Sirius.  
  
"We had a falling out after I graduated from hogwarts," said Mr. Black. "My sister and I didn't always get along. My sister was a squib and eight years older than me. She was jelous of my being a wizard. I felt that our parents favored her. There were a lot of harsh words exchanged from both sides. We haven't spoken since, until yesterday that is. She's willing to bury the hatchet and so am I." Sirius and his dad left for the muggle community Rosemary lived in. When they got there Rosemary opened the door.  
  
"Hello, you must be Sirius, your father told me so much about you. It's good to finally meet you. Come in please," said Rosemary. "I'd like you to meet my daughters."  
  
"Daughters, Dad are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"Um, yeah, she has two daughters. I forgot."  
  
"Why, little brother, I can't believe you forgot my other daugter."  
  
"I'm trying to," said Cameron under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Rosemary as if she didn't hear him. "Nevermind, Lily! Petunia! Pleas come downstairs and greet your cousin."  
  
Just then the word "freak" was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Lily? Petunia? You don't mean." Sirius said with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"What have I told you about using that word in this house, young lady?" said Rosemary.  
  
"You told me not to call my sister one," said Petuina. "But she is a freak! She turned my favorite tea cup into a frog!"  
  
"Lily what did I tell you about using magic on your sister's things?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"I have to pratice for transfiguration, mum," said Lily. "I'm sick of hearing how good James Potter is at transfiguration."  
  
"Hand me the frog. er teacup, I can turn it back," said Cameron.  
  
"You'd better. I want my favorite teacup," Petunia whined.  
  
"Cameron, James Potter wouldn't happen to be related to Rayford Potter?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"He's his son, why do you ask?"  
  
"Yeah and he's a stupid git," Lily added.  
  
"So is he as big a trouble maker as his father was?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"The little jerk gave me tick gum the first day," said Lily.  
  
"Rayford and I got about one owl a week about James and Sirius this year," said Cameron with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Sounds like you and Rayford," said Rosemary as Camerion turned the frog back into a tea cup.  
  
(A/N sorry folks this is Chapter five. I miss counted I meant to tell you chapter four was up) check this out http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1078424 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six: Brother and Sister.  
  
Cameron wanted to talk with his sister with out the children listening in. They didn't need to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Sirius why don't you get acquainted with your cousin?" said Cameron. "My sister and I have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Do I have to talk to this idiot?" asked Lily.  
  
"That idiot is your cousin," said Rosemary.  
  
"I'll see if I can get his idiot friends to stop pranking you," said Mr. Black. "Just distract him for awhile."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Buck," said Lily.  
  
"You're welcome," said Cameron.  
  
Lily managed to get Sirius to go off with her. He had never seen the inside of a Muggle house before and was fairly interested. Meanwhile in the kitchen Cameron and Rosemary began to get reacquainted.  
  
"So, Rosemary, how's life been treating you. I see you are blessed with two daughters," said Cameron.  
  
"Yes, we're proud of both of them," Rosemary said.  
  
"I'm happy for you," said Cameron. "It's just Sirius and I now."  
  
"What happened to Caroline? She was such a lovely woman."  
  
"She was killed by Stavros Malfoy," said Cameron. "It happened on Sirius' fourth birthday. Rayford and his family were with us at the park. Caroline was watching the kids when that Death Eater tried to kill James. She died protecting the children."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you miss her a great deal. Why didn't you tell me. wait it must have been that letter of yours I never opened. Buck I am so sorry," said Rosemary, sounding truly remorseful.  
  
After Caroline's death Cameron had sent Rosemary a letter asking her to come to the funeral. She had sent the letter back unopened. Rosemary realized that she had unwittingly turned her back on her brother when he had needed her the most. Brother and sister hugged and cried for a few minutes.  
  
"It was," said Cameron. "I brought it with me as well as something else she wanted you to have. Caroline stated in her will that if she didn't have any daughters it was to go to your daughter."  
  
Cameron handed Rosemary an old and faded envelope and a charmed locket.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," said Rosemary while looking at the locket.  
  
"It's powerfully charmed. It will protect the wearer from most dark curses. Unfortunately for Caroline, it is not powerful enough to ward off the unforgivables," said Cameron. "It's for Lily, when she's old enough. Keep it for her for now."  
  
"Alright, I will. I feel so bad that I never got to know her better. I was stupid. I admit that now. My jealousy got in the way."  
  
"You weren't the only one," said Cameron. "I always thought our parents liked you better. They blamed all our fights on me. Do you remember when they died? They left you everything. except mum's rings. I got her promise ring, her engagement ring and her wedding band. I got angry and it was really petty of me."  
  
Rosemary bed inherited the sizable fortune that had belonged to their parents. As for the rings Cameron had given them to Caroline. She wore them until the day she died. Cameron put them away for Sirius when he was old enough. The one thing Cameron had not begrudged Rosemary at the time was their father's wedding band, which Rosemary gave to her husband. Their parents had left everything to Rosemary because they foresaw her having a magical child. They thought she would need the money to send him or her to Hogwarts. On the other hand they assumed Cameron would get a high paying job in the Wizarding world.  
  
"I didn't know that. Well that's in the past and hopefully we can work on getting along now."  
  
"Listen Sirius doesn't know this, but Caroline's parents have been trying to contact him lately," said Cameron. "You remember what they were like. The name Spencer is as deep into the dark arts as is the name Malfoy. Two months ago I helped send their son to Azkaban for being in with Voldemort and use of the Unforgivables."  
  
"Caroline's own brother?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"I had to. I did everything I could to make sure he was guilty. I checked for the Imperious Curse, questioned him under Veritaserum, he was a Death Eater and proud of it. Now with Sirius as their only grandchild and no hopes of having another, they are eager to get their hands on him. I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me you'll take care of Sirius. Rayford and his wife Gabrielle are his godparents, but I'd feel better if he was with family."  
  
"I promise, nothing will happen to the boy while I am alive."  
  
"I want you to be careful," said Cameron. 'Things are getting dangerous in the wizarding world. When last we talked Voldemort was only considered a minor cult leader and an throne in the Ministry's side. He's gotten a lot more support and is becoming more powerful and dangerous. He followers have begun to target muggles, squibs, Muggle borns and who ever opposes them. Last month there was a massacre in town not far north of here. Last week we found two muggles tortured out of their minds. He is beginning to call himself the Dark Lord."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about. Being an auror is so dangerous."  
  
"I'm not," said Cameron. "I got moved to Misuse of Magical Artifacts.  
  
Cameron explained the situation. Meanwhile Lily and Sirius were talking.  
  
(Author's note: I plan on eventually revealing that in addition to Cameron being cut out of his parent's will, the Spencers used their influence to keep him an underpaid Ministry employee. This kept Cameron from being able to support Sirius on his own. They were also behind him loosing his position as an auror) 


	7. chapter 7

Lily and Sirius went to the den, so Rosemary and Cameron could have some privacy.  
  
"Um, so Lily how has your summer been so far," asked Sirius.  
  
"Not bad, Sirius." Lily said "How has your summer been, not getting into trouble, I hope."  
  
"Yeah, James, Remus, Fenris and I got caught trying to sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack," admitted Sirius. "I also found out my dad doesn't like my being friends with Severus. I heard him say the Snapes are dark wizards or something to that effect. I also lost a pet."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you've had quite a summer so far." Lily said "I don't think Severus could be a dark wizard though, he seems kind of nice. A bit of a loner though. Oh and sorry about your pet."  
  
"I agree with you, Severus is nice, but I think he needs to get out more, make real friends who actually like him rather than the ones his father picks out for him. Oh and thanks," said Sirius. "The day after Frodo died, My Godfather took me to get an owl. I don't think I've told you think, but James' parents are my godparents. I usually call them Uncle Rayford and Aunt Gabrielle So I bet it was a shock for you to find out you were related to a Marauder?"  
  
"I'm glad that you're Severus' friend though." Lily said "Yes but I think you got more of a shock out of being related in any way to Petunia. The look on your face was amusing."  
  
"I don't like anyone who will call their own family 'freak'" said Sirius. "Remus' twin Romulus calls him that on a regular basis."  
  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong, I just said it was amusing." Lily said.  
  
"I didn't think you said anything wrong," said Sirius. "I was just saying that you're not the only one with family trouble like that. Speaking of which... I just thought of my, or our if your willing, prank target."  
  
"I'm always up to a good prank, are you suggesting Romulus." Lily asked as a mischievous grin spread across her face.  
  
"Yes, Petunia is well too close to home and we're sure to get caught with my dad here," said Sirius. "But Romulus is a different matter."  
  
"Alright, have you got anything in mind or do I need to come up with something since the Damsels seem so much better at this sort of thing." Lily said " Remember, we don't get caught."  
  
"Well I don't have anything specific in mind yet, but I want get him back for calling Remus a freak. The best way I can do that is make Romulus look like a freak," said Sirius. Sirius was trying to carefully choose his words to keep from spilling Remus's condition to Lily.  
  
"How about change his appearance, magically...something silly." Lily said reaching for her charms text book.  
  
"Like a clown?" suggested Sirius.  
  
"Perfect," Lily nearly shouted while flipping though her charms text book.  
  
"We'll need help getting into Slytherin common room if we're going to do this over night. I'm going to spend a few weeks with the Snapes. I'll ask Severus then."  
  
"Sounds good and I'll look up some charms to use. I think I saw the perfect one in one of my books." lily said  
  
"Sounds cool," said Sirius. "But we may need some transfiguration as well. James isn't the only one good at it."  
  
"You're good at transfiguration?" lily asked  
  
"Not as good as James, but good," said Sirius.  
  
"Prof. McGonagall is usually so busy praising James she doesn't notice my work... until after class."  
  
"I know, James is really good in that class and a good flyer. Just don't tell him I said that, I don't want to inflate his ego too much." lily said  
  
Sirius laughs a bit, "Well you take center stage in charms and Severus in potions, Frank is really good in herbology..."  
  
"And what are you good at besides pranks?" lily asked  
  
"I'm good at Transfiriuation, Potions and DADA," said Sirius. "But there's always at least two or three students better than me. Either I haven't found my nitch or I'm a Jack of all trades and Master of none."  
  
"Oh wait, I know what you're good at." Lily said with a suspicious smile.  
  
"What?" asked Sirius.  
  
"the violin, the concerts you gave were excellent." Lily said.  
  
Sirius blushed, "Thanks... well at least you didn't fall asleep like everyone else."  
  
"They just don't know good music." lily said.  
  
"That's what Severus said," said Sirius.  
  
"I guess we're not that different from one another then." lily said.  
  
"I guess not," said Sirius. "I don't know you well enough to make that call."  
  
"No you don't." Lily said.  
  
"Any way how do you feel about the others knowing about us being cousins," said Sirius. "I think the Marauders might start suspecting me of turning traitor for the Damsels. James is already starting to think I've turned Slytherin." Sirius had an exasperated long suffering look on his face.  
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone at first." lily said.  
  
"I agree," said Sirius. "I won't tell anyone until we both agree it's time. Oh and I heard what you told my dad about me and my 'idiot friends', but what I didn't hear you tell him was that you and your friends did your share of pranking on us."  
  
"Oops, it must have slipped my mind, besides if I recall correctly you started it. We were only getting our revenge." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, but you also forgot to mention you hit an innocent bystander. I.E. our head of house," said Sirius. "Putting firecrackers under Prof. McGonagall's chair to get back at us. We would have pranked you directly. Not to mention that you framed Peter and Remus, neither of them had done anything to you at that point."  
  
"Ah that, well that was our own plan. Don't you dare tell me not to prank when you prank Lucius Malfoy all the time." Lily said indignantly.  
  
"Well he deserves it. Plus I don't frame others for what I do," said Sirius.  
  
"You and that git James potter deserved it."  
  
"Remus and Peter didn't, by the way how did you like the burping potion," said Sirius. "I brewed it myself."  
  
"Ha ha very funny." lily said sarcastically.  
  
"But seriously we need to start looking up that charm," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Lee, is Lee your middle name. That would be funny." Lily said.  
  
"No, it's actually Aragorn," said Sirius.  
  
"Aragorn, as in from Lord of the Rings, that Aragorn."  
  
"I think so, when I ask my dad about my name he used to just tell me my mom got it from her favorite book. Recently I was flipping through some of my mum's old books one of which was the fellowship of the ring."  
  
"I love those books, Aragorn is my favorite, he seems so brave. I also like Frodo." Lily said.  
  
"I haven't read Lord of the Rings yet," said Sirius. "My dad caught me reading my mum's old book and hid it. He said that all three books had been autographed by Tolkien himself and he didn't want them damaged. I have however read another work by Tolkien, called the Hobbit. The story in the Hobbit takes place before the story in Lord of the Rings. It's about Bilbo Baggins and how he found a magic ring and the adventures he had with 13 dwarfs," said Sirius.  
  
"I read that ages ago, you can borrow my copy of The Fellowship of the Ring if you like." lily said.  
  
"Sure thanks," said Sirius. "Um Lily, my birthday party is tomorrow. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, Are the marauders coming?" Lily asked "I want you to tell James to stop annoying the damsels for one day, call a truce."  
  
"Alright, I'm sure he'll agree," said Sirius. "Especially since Kit likes you so much"  
  
"What does Kit have to do with it?" lily asked.  
  
"She and Fenris are staying the summer," said Sirius. "Just thought I'd warn you. So do you want the other damsels invited. Peter's coming... Mrs. Potter insisted."  
  
"Yes I believe the Damsels could come by. I have to tell Sarah about the truce before she does something stupid." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she," said Sirius. "I'm afraid my dad may have already invited Petunia. Though I doubt she'll want to come. She'll be surrounded by freaks like us."  
  
"No she won't come." lily said "I'm grateful for that too."  
  
"Well Severus is coming, and then I'm leaving with him and his dad I think. After the party of course," said Sirius.  
  
"Of course, I hope you have fun over there, if that's even possible." Lily said .  
  
"Anyway, the guys are going to be staying over night, but I don't think you girls will be able to."  
  
Just then they heard Mr. Black's voice, "Sirius it's time to go. You do want to get everything ready for tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Sirius." Lily said "Goodbye Sirius, Uncle Cameron."  
  
"Bye, Lily, Aunt Rosemary," said Sirius.  
  
"What about you're other cousin," scolded Mr. Black.  
  
"By Petunia," said Sirius.  
  
"Petunia, Sirius said goodbye to you." Rosemary said .  
  
"Do I have to?" Petunia whined  
  
"PETUNIA!!!" Rosemary yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Goodbye." Petunia said curtly.  
  
"Aunt Rosemary, Petunia doesn't seem to like me," said Sirius. "And she was rather rude about it. So I really don't.  
  
"Well since it is your birthday, I'll tell her to stay home to morrow since she's now grounded for her rude behavior." Rosemary said.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Rosemary," said Sirius as he and his dad left. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 Misconceptions

It was Sirius' Birthday and the guests had begun to arrive. In addition to those staying the summer, there Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom arrived. James had assumed that all the guests had arrived when the door bell rang. Sirius answered the door to find Lily standing there with a present. To remind her of their promise he put his finger to his lips. Just then James came in with a hand full of crisps.

"Hey Sirius who's that, I though everyone you invited was here," said James.

"It's Lily," said Sirius.

"What did you invite her for!" said James.

Sirius gave Lily a wink then turned to James.

"Dad and I came across her in Diagonally. When he found out she was in my house and year, he invited her," said Sirius.

"Well at least you didn't invite Snape," said James.

Just then the door bell rang again; it was Severus and his father.

"You were saying," said Sirius.

James said nothing, but had a look on his face if feigned innocence.

"What was he saying about me this time!" said Severus.

"I was just hoping you wouldn't come," said James.

"It's my birthday. I invited him. Deal with it," said Sirius.

"May I speak with your father," said Leon Snape.

"DAD! Prof. Snape wants to speak with you," said Sirius.

"You know I could have done that myself," said Prof. Snape.

Just then Mr. Black got to the door. "Sirius Aragorn Black! Do not shout at me from across the house! If you want to tell me something, find me and do so. Didn't I raise you better than that?"

"Ah such is the result of raising a young boy with out a mother. Though you seem to be filling both roles adequately," said Prof. Snape. 

"You're lucky the children are here, otherwise I'd tell you what I really thought of you," said Mr. Black.

"I'm sure, but I just wanted to know when I need to pick the boys up," said Prof. Snape.

"8 p.m.," said Mr. Black.

After Prof. Snape left James, Sirius, Lily and Severus joined the party.

"Sevie!" cried Kit as he ran up and hugged Severus around the knees. Severus was shocked for a moment, and then picked her up. James gave Severus a warning look.

"I see your getting the Sirius treatment," said Remus.

"I wouldn't call it that, she does the same thing to me," said James.

"Well she calls me Remy," said Remus. "But I still think it should be called the Sirius treatment."

"What are we standing around here arguing, this is a party isn't it?" asked James.

"Presents! Presents! Open your presents, Siri," said Kit. "Open mine first!"

"He has to have his cake first," said Mrs. Potter walking in with the cake. There were twelve lit candles on it. Everyone was singing happy birthday except for James who make up his own lyrics.

Happy Birthday to you

You belong in a Zoo

You look like a Monkey

And you act like one too!

"James!" said both Potters at once.

"You got a really nice friend there, Sirius," said Severus sarcastically under his breath.

"Oh James, he's just a goofball," replied Sirius.

Sirius blew out the candles and everyone thought they were about to enjoy some cake, everyone except two certain individuals. Just as Sirius was about to cut the cake the candles relit themselves again and again, until the burned themselves out.

"You two don't think you were the first pranksters do you?" asked Mr. Black. "We probably invented some of the pranks you two use to day." Mr. Black indicated himself and Mr. Potter.

"Two, do they think I'm an innocent bystander?" whispered Remus to James and Sirius.

"Well you kind of are," said James.

After cake and ice-cream it was time for Sirius to open his presents. Kit shoved a box in his hands and demanded he open it. Sirius opened it to find a puffskien plushy.

"You can hug him and squeeze him and call him George," said Kit. "And he won't die."

"Why would I want to call him George?" asked Sirius.

"She watches too much television," said Fenris. "She got that from a Bugs Bunny Cartoon.

"Bloody Yanks," said Severus under his breath.

"Mum always said that Muggle TV would rot your brain," said Frank.

Lily's present was next, a copy of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. The Potters gave Sirius a racing broom, a silver arrow. The other Gryffindors gave him sweets. Severus gave him violin sheet music (as a joke). Sirius was the only one who didn't find it funny. Finally his father's present to him. Sirius opened a box to find a set of three books. They were old, but well preserved, and bound in good leather. Upon further inspection he found that these books were the leather bound special wizarding edition of Lord of the Rings. Furthermore they were autographed by the Tolkien himself!

"Groovy," said James

"You met Tolkien himself?" said Sirius. "I thought he was an Oxford Don and a Muggle!"

"That's what muggles are supposed to think," said Mr. Black. "Tolkien was a wizard. Furthermore he taught Defense against the Dark Arts from our second year to our seventh year. That is after he retired from Oxford."

"He was the only Defense Professor to last more than a year since my father was a student," said Mr. Potter. "There is a lot you don't know about Tolkien. How do you think he knew about the Noldor or high elves and Sindar or wood elves of Middle Earth?"

"High elves are they like house elves?" asked Frank.

Lily, Severus, Sirius and Mr. Black burst out laughing.

"The elves of Middle earth are a little taller than most humans. They posses grace, beauty, intelligence, wisdom and endurance far beyond any human. They are immortal and wise beyond reckoning. They would not tolerate the treatment house elves get," said Mr. Black. "House elves bear neither resemblance nor relation to the Elvin People of Middle Earth, but they are all gone now. They sailed west to the Blessed Realm of Aman many centuries ago."

(A/N: I apologize for the long update time; I've been lost in Middle Earth. I went to visit the Elves. Though if your into Tolkien as well please check out Sworn Brothers)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Mary Sue and the Fellowship of Insanity

Severus led Sirius to his room. Sirius was carrying his duffel bag and his broom. His owl had been taken to the owlery. An extra bed had been conjured for Sirius's short stay with the Snapes.

"Finally, I've gotten away from Kit and that bloody violin," said Sirius.

"I don't know. Kit's not that bad and you play the violin very well," said Severus.

Just as Sirius gave Severus an angry glare there was a knock at the door. Severus went to open the door to find a house elf struggling to hold up a violin.

"Excuse me sir, I was told to give you this," said the house elf.

"No, thank you, I don't want it," said Sirius.

"I was also told that if you said that I was to give it to you anyway. I is only following orders," said the house elf.

"Thank you," said Sirius forcing himself to stay calm as he accepted the violin.

"So when do I get a private concert?" asked Severus.

"When the elves return from the "Blessed Realm of Aman" or wherever it was my father said they sailed off to a long time ago," said Sirius.

"Speaking of Elves, I remember someone's middle name being shouted at them. I think it was Aragorn," said Severus.

"What did you expect my parents to name me, Sirius Lee Black?" asked Sirius

"Oh that would be too cruel," laughed Severus. "You would be a walking punch line."

"I was sort of named after my father. His name is Cameron Arathorn Black," said Sirius.

"That would make you Aragorn, son of Arathorn," said Severus.

"Don't tell me anything! I'm not yet halfway through Fellowship of the Ring. Don't ruin it for me. The hobbits haven't even made it out of the Barrow downs," said Sirius.

"So you don't want to hear about how Aragorn dies and Arwen runs off with Legolas," said Severus.

"Arwen? Legolas? Who are those people?" said Sirius. "I only know Aragorn is a character in the story because Lily told me about him. I haven't seen him introduced yet."

"Well read on, you will find out who they are," said Severus. "Just remember I was the first person to tell you about the Arwen / Legolas thing."

"Not one more word about the books," said Sirius.

"But don't you want to know about Frodo's girlfriend Mary Sue. She is very important to the story. She has flawless beauty, unsurpassed fighting skills and unmatched bravery," continued Severus

"Oh now you're making that up. Even in literature she's too perfect a character. I'm surprised they don't toss her into Mt. Doom," laughed Sirius.

"Sam pushed her in for coming between him and his Mr. Frodo," joked Severus.

"Merlin's beard, unless you're pulling my leg that is one messed up book!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You haven't heard the best part yet. Gandalf is really Dumbledore, but don't tell anyone that's suppose to be a secret," said Severus.

"That's a good one Severus. You really had me going," said Sirius trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, don't believe me, but you will see," said Severus.

A house elf appeared in the middle of the room. Her face was set in as stern an expression as a house elf could manage.

"Sirs, Master is ordering me to tell you to go to sleep," said the house elf.

(A/N

On what Sirius does and does not know about

Even though Sirius hasn't read ROTK he knows about the elves sailing west because his father mentioned it in the last chapter. Even though he hasn't gotten to the council of Elrond, he would have heard about Mt Doom when Gandalf explained the origin of the ring to Frodo in the Shire.

In case you didn't pick up on them the bad fic references. Character death Aragorn, wrong paring Legolas / Arwen, Mary Sue, Slash (see Sam pushing Mary Sue into Mt. Doom) Poorly written or explained crossovers Gandalf is Dumbledore.

Again I apologize for the long wait, but real life is a pain.

Disclaimer

I do not own the characters from Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

To people who write about character death, alternate pairing, slash, and crossovers my jokes are entirely aimed at poorly written/ explained fan fictions of these types. To people who write marry sue fics, with the exception of Mary Sue parodies, the creation of a true Marry Sue shows the singular lack of imagination. In the end this chapter is while a part of the plot is for comic relief and really isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Flames will be used to burn Marry Sue at the stake.


End file.
